Couleurs et déchéance
by Lemoncurd
Summary: FIC COMPLETE Draco Malfoy, 25 ans, peintre célèbre ayant perdu sa muse, sauve du suicide un SDF, en qui il reconnaît avec stupeur le sauveur du monde magique, son ex-ennemi Harry Potter. Intrigué par l'épave qu'est devenu ce dernier, il le ramène c
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde n'a pas été inventé par moi et croyez moi, je le regrette. C'est pour ça que je me venge en dénaturant son œuvre.

Rating : R. Alors roulez jeunesse, au dessous de 18 ans fermez cette fenêtre et allez faire du roller ou toute autre occupation adaptée à votre âge(compris Nico ?!). Homophobes passez également votre chemin puisqu'il s'agit d'un slash et apprenez la tolérance, vous verrez ça fait pas de mal.

Résumé : Réponse à un défi d'Ivrian. Intitulé du défi en guise de résum : Draco Malfoy, 25 ans, peintre célèbre ayant perdu sa muse, sauve du suicide un SDF, en qui il reconnaît avec stupeur le sauveur du monde magique, son ex-ennemi Harry Potter. Intrigué par l'épave qu'est devenu ce dernier, il le ramène chez lui…

Remerciements : à **Ivrian** bien sûr pour avoir trouvé un scénario aussi original grâce auquel l'inspiration a été facile

J'en profite pour dire que : je vous prie de m'excuser pour la faute énorme que j'ai laissé dans mon pwp précédent (pieux au lieu de pieu)mais je sais pas comment corriger ça... désolée..

Chapitre 1 Retrouvailles Inattendues 

Drago Malefoy, le peintre célèbre connu sous le nom de Adafroy Golem, la dernière coqueluche du Londres sorcier que tout le who's who s'arrachait sortait d'un de ses vernissages mondains où toute la société fréquentable de la ville se pressait. Il avait semé son agent et s'éloignait en hâte de ces perruches trop bien habillées qui ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à son sujet et de ces hommes, la plupart engoncés dans leurs costumes à la dernière mode sorcière qui calculaient en regardant ses toiles l'investissement financier qu'ils pourraient en tirer ou l'effet qu'elles pourraient produire dans leur salon pour impressionner leur relations. Ce monde d'apparences dont il avait si souvent revendiqué l'appartenance lui pesait à présent. Il n'avait pratiquement pas eu besoin d'y faire ses preuves. Malgré l'emprisonnement de son père, quelques années plus tôt, malgré l'échec de Voldemort dans sa montée en puissance, la famille Malefoy avait toujours été bien considérée par le monde sorcier, du moins celui qu'il fréquentait. L'argent fait de vrais miracles dans certaines circonstances. Certains avaient même espéré de lui qu'il reprenne les activités de son père et règne sans partage sur le monde sorcier comme aurait voulu le faire Celui-dont-on-n'a-plus-peur-de-prononcer-le-nom (quelle hypocrisie cette appellation ! A chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil faussement surpris et d'arborer un sourire cynique) mais Drago n'avait pas cette ambition.

Après ses études brillantes de médicomage, il avait surpris tout le monde en devenant peintre : c'était sa passion depuis toujours et il n'avait étudié la médecine que pour rassurer sa mère sur son avenir. La seule matière qui lui avait vraiment été utile lors de ses études étaient la confection de potions qui lui avait permis d'inventer une nouvelle peinture, à base de cire et d'ellébore, dont il gardait jalousement le secret et qui donnaient à ses tableaux une profondeur unique. A 25 ans, son avenir était assuré. Il avait une cour d'admirateurs telle qu'il l'avait rêvé à Poudlard, que du beau linge, la crème de la crème. Alors pourquoi rentrait-il seul ? Parce que toute cette agitation lui pesait, parce que c'était trop facile.

Assez de ces soirées, se disait-il, où je n'ai même pas besoin de hausser la voix pour que tous soient suspendus à mes lèvres. Assez de cette superficialité qu'ils me renvoient en miroir. Soyons honnêtes, la seule profondeur de mes tableaux vient de la peinture, je me contente de représenter de façon symbolique le monde qui est le nôtre et cela suffit à les faire s'extasier…trop facile. Mes amours aussi : trop facile de les séduire, trop superficielles pour durer.

Assez de ces gens qui ne sont rien pour moi, de cette souffrance dont on me suppose chargée du seul fait que je suis artiste. De quoi pourrais-je souffrir par Salazard ? J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais sans avoir jamais à le demander ! Certes, avoir un père Mangemort n'avait pas toujours été une partie de plaisir mais on m'a passé tous mes caprices. J'obtiens trop facilement ce que je veux… à part l'inspiration…

Cela faisait deux mois en fait qu'il n'avait plus rien peint. Quand l'inspiration lui venait, il ne pouvait plus se détacher de ses pinceaux et produisait généreusement tant et si bien qu'il n'avait aucun mal encore à montrer des « nouveautés » lors de ses expositions, mais s'il ne retrouvait pas bientôt sa muse il devrait se déclarer… en vacances ? Bonne idée, il irait bien dans sa résidence d'été en Irlande, loin de toute agitation, se laver de tous ses abus d'hypocrisie et d'aventures sans lendemain.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il s'aperçut que ses pas l'avaient poussés dans un quartier bien éloigné du sien, sur les quais de la Tamise. Avec ses habits parfaitement coupés, dignes d'un prince, ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit où se rendre… Sa baguette et ses pouvoirs suffiraient à le protéger d'agresseurs potentiels mais il n'était guère rassuré.

Il continua cependant un peu son errance pour aller observer un bas relief à l'air intéressant qui ornait le pont devant lui et quand il s'en approcha, il sursauta en entendant une voix de Stentor au timbre hésitant teinté d'alcool déchirer le silence.

« Tiens, mon pire cauchemar sur patte ! Je dois en avoir une sacrée cuite pour voir sa Majesté Malefoy dans le coin ! Saletés de sorciers, bandes d'ingrats…. »

Drago avait sorti sa baguette, lançant un _Lumos_, cherchant des yeux son agresseur, terrifié. Il ne vit personne venir à lui, aucun homme à l'horizon, juste les dalles du quai et des paquets d'ordures qui s'amoncelaient sous le pont. La voix reprit, presque inaudible en un gémissement :

« J'aurais dû…. Mais il a encore fallu que tu me sortes une de tes vacheries… »

Drago eu beau scruter les environs, il ne vit rien. Il commençait à se dire qu'il avait rêvé et se préparait à transplaner directement dans son appartement quand il vit le tas d'ordures bouger faiblement. Il braqua le faisceau puissant de sa baguette sur la chose qui bougeait, un clochard, pochetron et… sorcier puisqu'il le connaissait ? La curiosité était plus forte que sa peur. Il regarda cette immondice ambulante se lever en titubant et se diriger en lui tournant le dos vers le bord du quai, pleurnicher faiblement et avant que Drago n'aie fini de comprendre qu'on l'avait pris pour l'hallucination d'un esprit à bout de force, il vit le corps se laisser tomber dans l'eau glacée.

Drago ne s'était jamais mêlé de rien. Ni de la cause de son père qui s'était cru investi d'une mission en tant que Mangemort, ni de celle de son ancien directeur d'école qui à présent avait accepté le poste de Premier ministre de la Magie, ni celle de qui que ce soit d'autre.

Drago ne défendait qu'un seul et unique intérêt : le sien. Pourtant, ce soir là, sous le choc, sans plus y réfléchir, il leva sa baguette et d'un _Accio_ fit sortir le corps de l'eau. Avec un profond dégoût, il s'approcha de la loque humaine qui était couché sur le pavé, recrachant l'eau avalée. Dégrisé, l'homme se tourna vers lui et le reconnaissant vraiment hurla :

- MAIS POURQUOI NE M'AS TU PAS LAISSE MOURIR ? Tu veux te payer le luxe de m'humilier et de me repousser toi-même à l'eau ?

- « Mais qui êtres vous bon sang ? » lui cracha-t-il au visage

Celui qu'il venait de sauver le fixa, éberlué, dans les yeux. La lumière de la baguette de Drago accrocha sous une chevelure emmêlée et longue, dégoûtant d'eau vaseuse, le regard vert de son interlocuteur. Sur son front se dégageait entre deux mèches une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Et merde…. »laissa échapper Drago


	2. 2 Explications

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde n'a pas été inventé par moi et croyez-moi, je le regrette. C'est pour ça que je me venge en dénaturant son œuvre.

Rating : R. Alors roulez jeunesse, au dessous de 18 ans fermez cette fenêtre et allez faire du roller ou toute autre occupation adaptée à votre âge(compris Nico ?!). Homophobes passez également votre chemin puisqu'il s'agit d'un slash et apprenez la tolérance, vous verrez ça fait pas de mal.

Résumé : Réponse à un défi d'Ivrian. Intitulé du défi en guise de résumé : Drago Malefoy, 25 ans, peintre célèbre ayant perdu sa muse, sauve du suicide un SDF, en qui il reconnaît avec stupeur le sauveur du monde magique, son ex-ennemi Harry Potter. Intrigué par l'épave qu'est devenu ce dernier, il le ramène chez lui...

Remerciements : à **Ivrian** bien sûr pour avoir trouvé un scénario aussi original grâce auquel l'inspiration a été facile

Réponse aux reviews :

**Ivrian** : Moi aussi je t'adore et j'adore ce que tu écris, n'arrête jamais non plus parce que je serais trop triiiiiiiste !!!;-)

**Zoomalfoy** : Merci pour ton compliment, je ne savais pas que le défi était en cours chez quelqu'un d'autre et j'ai été surprise de constater qu'on a « suicidé » Harry de la même manière !

**BlackNemesis** : T'as relu mon chapitre, moi je relis régulièrement ta review... « très bien amené...j'aime beaucoup...superbe... »à chaque fois j'en saute idiotement sur ma chaise mais c'est pas grave, j'assume !!!

**Melantha Mond** : Moi aussi je me suis arrêté à la reine des damnés, j'aime beaucoup cette série, en particulier Louis et Armand...Si t'aime les Drago mordants tu risques d'être servi, il n'est pas toujours très sympathique le bougre...merci !

**Grafield** : Concernant ta crainte de voir Harry et Drago tomber trop tôt dans les bras l'un de l'autre... ben en fait dans ce chapitre ils s'avouent leur amour secret, dans le 3ème ils s'embrassent goulûment, dans le 4ème ils se caressent savamment, dans le 5ème ils baisent sauvagement et dans le 6ème Severus arrive pour le threesome. Sans rire si je voulais juste faire une histoire de cul, ça s'appellerait pas une fic, j'aurais noté PWP comme dans l'autre et n'aurais pas dérangé les idées de génie d'Ivrian pour si peu, donc rassure toi c'est pas pour demain !!!:-)

Chapitre 2 Explications 

Peu après, les yeux cernés de celui qu'on appelait « Le Survivant » roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il s'évanouit. Il avait belle allure le vieil ennemi des Malefoy ! Il était dans une telle déchéance que Drago ne se sentait pas capable de reprendre ses habitudes en le gratifiant d'un de ses sarcasmes. On ne tire pas sur une ambulance comme disait les moldus.

Sa première idée fut de le laisser là et de transplaner comme il l'avait prévu auparavant mais ce corps inerte....

Il gelait, il était trempé, c'était la mort assurée s'il ne faisait rien. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de quiconque, même de « lui ». Et puis il était curieux d'apprendre comment celui qui lui avait évité de devenir Mangemort avait fini si bas.

Il ouvrit l'écrin dans lequel se trouvait le portoloin qu'il réservait aux cas d'urgences (un cadeau de son vieil ami Blaise Zabini qui travaillait au département des transports magiques), saisi la main de Potter avec une moue dégoûtée et en un instant ils se retrouva dans ses appartements.

Il s'affala dans son sofa et ses elfes de maison accoururent sur-le-champ. Il leur ordonna de s'occuper de ce qui s'étalait sur la moquette moelleuse de son salon et de nettoyer celle ci.

Ceci fait, enfin seul, il sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes, un des rares produits moldus qu'il utilisait et l'alluma en enflammant une allumette d'un geste aussi élégant que contrarié.

Les premières volutes de fumées bleues s'échappèrent des lèvres de Drago dans un soupir las. Il était fatigué. Physiquement, à force de sorties mondaines, moralement aussi : son manque d'inspiration l'angoissait, l'empêchant de dormir. Deux heures plus tard, il était cependant entrain de somnoler quand un de ses elfes vint lui signaler que « son invité » était enfin lavé, soigné, habillé et se reposait dans la chambre bleue. Il décida de jeter un coup d'œil à l'homme après avoir passablement invectivé l'elfe qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de le réveiller.

Il le trouva dormant paisiblement, si profondément qu'il semblait rattraper des années de sommeil. On l'avait soigneusement lavé, ses cheveux mi-longs avaient été égalisés, sa barbe rasée, laissant voir de nombreuses cicatrices sur son visage dont la plus marquée barrait sa joue droite du haut de son nez à celui de son cou. Souvenirs du combat contre Voldemort ou batailles avinées avec ses semblables ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait appris sa victoire trois ans après la fin de leurs études à Poudlard dans La Gazette du Sorcier qui avait fait son éloge pendant de longs mois puis après, plus rien. Harry Potter ne faisait plus vendre, le monde sorcier, sauvé, s'habituait déjà à ne plus vivre dans l'inquiétude, par conséquent le « héros » était oublié. Drago ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fin de leurs études à Poudlard. Il se souvenait que Harry s'était approché de lui à la sortie du train, à King's Cross, et avait tenté de lui parler seul à seul mais il le lui avait refusé, trop heureux d'être enfin débarrassé de l'horripilant Potter.

Ce satané « petit pote Potter » qui se retrouvait à présent dans sa chambre d'ami ! Un comble pour son premier ennemi ! Et puis que faisait il là à le regarder au lieu d'aller se coucher ? Il l'enviait de si bien dormir, regardait ses mains calleuses, ses bras aux muscles saillants posés sagement sur les draps blancs, zébrés de fines cicatrices eux aussi. Il distingua, caché à demi par le col du pyjama, un tatouage. Qu'avait bien pu se tatouer l'ancien Gryffondor ? Comment avait il pu ne serait-ce qu'en ressentir le besoin quand son corps était déjà si marqué ? Il approcha une main hésitante du col de Harry Potter pour en dégager le dessin.

Cinq secondes après, Drago couché à terre de tout son long regardait devant lui un de ses elfes se tordant de douleur en se tenant le bras : Harry avait frappé avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux et quand il vit l'elfe au bras cassé ce dernier se confondit en excuses. Un vieux réflexe bredouillait-il.

Que s'était il passé ? Drago s'était approché du Survivant de manière inattendue et celui-ci, les sens aiguisés par les nombreuses épreuves et entraînements qu'on lui avait fait subir pour mener à bien la Prophétie, avait de façon instinctive tenté une prise qui, si l'elfe n'était pas miraculeusement intervenu au bon moment, serait allé frapper la trachée de Drago et l'aurait tué sur le coup.

De mieux en mieux se disait le peintre ! Non seulement le cauchemar vivant de son enfance était réapparu dans sa vie mais il avait essayé de le tuer ! Et il se permettait de l'ignorer superbement pour se confondre en excuses auprès d'un simple serviteur !

Furieux, il se leva, attrapa de son bras valide son elfe de maison et claqua la porte avant d'avoir traité son hôte de fou enragé. Il était trop choqué pour trouver mieux, avançant d'un pas précipité dans les couloirs de ses appartements. Il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de laisser ce personnage revenir dans sa vie. Certes, il était curieux d'apprendre comment le Sauveur de son monde était tombé si bas mais pas au point de risquer sa vie ! Il marmonnait, ne portant pas attention aux intonations mielleuses et paniquées de Nebor, son elfe, choqué de voir son maître soigner lui-même son bras tout en grommelant des propos incompréhensibles, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusque là mais il était dans un tel état de nerfs qui était inconscient de ses actes.

L'ex Serpentard se rendit ensuite dans son salon, se jetant littéralement sur sa bouteille de porto et son paquet de cigarettes. Il lui fallait bien ça pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il devait réfléchir. Ce monstre ne pouvait pas rester là. Il était à deux doigts de retourner dans la chambre, le saisir par la peau du cou et le jeter à la rue d'où il venait.

Cependant, l'alcool aidant et la décharge d'adrénaline passée, il s'endormit profondément dans son fauteuil sans s'en rendre compte, épuisé.

Ce fut un rai de soleil traversant les rideaux sombres de la pièce et venant frapper son visage au matin qui le réveilla. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, faisant le point.... Et sursauta quand il aperçu son agresseur, assis sagement dans le fauteuil d'en face, qui se mit inexplicablement à rougir avant de balbutier un début d'excuses.

Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, juste être là quand tu te réveillerais...je...je suis vraiment désolé pour hier, j'espère que ton elfe va bien, je n'ai pas voulu...un réflexe de survie dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser.

En d'autres circonstances, Drago aurait sans doute été ravi de voir son ancien adversaire de Quidditch, dans ces habits râpés encore plus pathétiques que ceux qu'il portait à Poudlard, lui demander pardon. Il transpirait le remord. Une fois de plus, trop facile... L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec son ancien ennemi. Et puis, ayant vu de nombreux blessés durant ses études, il savait qu'une telle guerre laisse des traces indélébiles. Il fit un geste agacé de la main pour stopper ses jérémiades, lui signifiant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'en parler davantage et le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, se fixant l'un l'autre. Puis Harry reprit la parole :

Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?

Tu aurais voulu que je te laisse à l'eau ?

Tu n'aurais pas eu tant de scrupules il y a quelques années...

Potter, tu m'as toujours particulièrement tapé sur les nerfs, mais entre vouloir mettre des kilomètres entre nous deux ou te gâcher la vie et assister sans broncher à ta mort, il y a une marge, de plus la situation n'est plus la même, nous n'avons plus 15 ans. Je sais bien que dans ton esprit tous les anciens élèves de Serpentard ne peuvent être que des mages noirs pressés d'apprendre ta mort mais j'aurais cru qu'avec un peu de recul tu te serais rendu compte que notre attitude agressive n'était due qu'à la discrimination dont nous étions victimes du seul fait qu'un certain Voldemort avait fait partie de la même maison. D'autant plus que beaucoup ont combattu à tes côtés par la suite.

Pourquoi m'avoir ramené chez toi ?

Je n'allais pas te sortir de l'eau pour te laisser mourir de froid ! C'est vrai que j'aurais pu penser à Sainte Mangouste mais je voulais rentrer chez moi.

Malefoy... merci

Oublie ça. Je ne l'aurais pas fait, j'aurais pu aller en prison pour non-assistance à personne en danger.

Alors c'est pour ça...

Le silence retomba de nouveau entre eux et Drago se sentit cette fois obligé de reprendre, surpris lui-même par ses propos

Tu peux rester, le temps de te remettre... du moment que tu me promets de ne tuer personne rajouta t il d'un ton ironique. Je vais bientôt partir en vacances mais tu pourras rester, le temps de te retourner. Et pas de reconnaissance mal placée s'il te plait, je te laisse une chance parce ce que je le veux bien, point.

La question brûlait ses lèvres mais ne parvint pas à franchir leur barrage. Harry y répondit cependant : peut être un reste de cours de legilimentie, ou du simple bon sens.

« Après la « victoire », j'ai passé 8 mois à Sainte Mangouste. Quand j'en suis sorti, il était trop tard pour reprendre mes études d'Auror, on était en plein milieu de l'année. Mes amis avaient repris leur cours, leurs vies propres, j'étais désœuvré dans la maison de Sirius... enfin, ma maison. Le combat avait été une guerre des nerfs, je l'avais eu à l'usure mais il m'en reste des traces, comme tu l'as vu... je ne suis pas vraiment fréquentable, il est dangereux de me surprendre, alors j'ai perdu quelques amis et ai passé un temps fou dans des soirées branchées, je me disais que j'étais enfin libre, on n'attendait plus rien de moi... En fait je n'étais plus utile à personne. Puis j'ai rencontré Vince, il était vraiment sympathique, il m'écoutait, prenait soin de ne pas me provoquer de réactions incontrôlables... Enfin bref, on est sorti ensemble, il s'est installé chez moi, et puis au bout d'un an, un matin, il n'était plus là, mon compte chez Gringott's était vide. J'ai du vendre la maison pour payer mes dettes, je n'ai pas osé aller voir mes amis que j'avais chassé de chez moi quand ils m'avaient dit de me méfier de ce type, j'étais trop accro à lui pour supporter ça... Voilà, ça fait trois mois que je dors sous les ponts... J'en ai peut être trop dit, ça doit bien t'amuser tout ça, hein? » dit il avec un faible sourire.

Il avait été particulièrement surpris de ne pas voir de réactions quand il avait parlé de Vince, qu'il ne saute pas sur l'occasion pour faire une réflexion bien sentie, mais apparemment son discours ne semblait pas vraiment intéresser l'ex Serpentard.

« Ca ne me regarde pas vraiment. Et puis j'ai passé l'âge de casser du Potter. Restes ici quelques temps jusqu'à ce que tu refasses surface. Je te dois bien ça, après tout c'est toi qui as empêché qu'on me grave ce tatouage affreux sur l'avant bras » rajouta t il d'un sourire sardonique en voyant l'étonnement de son interlocuteur. Au moins sur ce point il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi prompt à montrer ses sentiments.

Tu ne voulais pas être Mangemort ?

Je n'ai jamais voulu être au service de qui que ce soit, j'ai reculé l'intronisation autant que j'ai pu pour ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis. Tout ce que je veux c'est ma liberté, et peut être un peu de pouvoir...

J'ai lu ton succès dans les journaux. Je ne t'imaginais pas vraiment dans cette carrière.

Je ne et voyais pas non plus là où je t'ai trouvé hier soir....

Un ange passa de nouveau

Je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire ?

Drago présenta à Harry sa nouvelle demeure. Harry était surpris de le voir toujours aussi franc, toujours aussi élégant dans sa démarche mais sans plus ce côté horripilant de suffisance qu'il lui avait connu. Son langage aussi avait changé, plus familier, moins corrosif, mais il gardait toujours ce masque d'indifférence qui le faisait paraître si froid. Il lui présenta presque toutes les pièces à l'exception de son atelier. Harry y aurait bien jeté un oeil mais Drago s'y opposa et il n'insista pas.

En début d'après midi, Drago le laissa seul pour se rendre à un rendez-vous. Harry regagna sa chambre et y trouva, étalé sur le lit, des habits bien plus présentables que ces loques. Simples mais élégants et neufs. Cette attention discrète le toucha mais il comprit que des remerciements supplémentaires seraient mal perçus.

Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs jours, partageant le même espace plus qu'étant ensemble, parlant peu. Harry souffrait de cette situation. Il s'était pris à espérer un temps que l'occasion lui avait été donnée de faire réellement connaissance avec son ancien ennemi mais celui-ci gardait ses distances.

Depuis sa sixième année à Poudlard, les sentiments de Harry envers Drago étaient passé de la haine à l'amour en une nuit sans qu'il le comprenne vraiment. Il l'avait vu sans masque lors d'une de ses ballades nocturnes sous sa cape d'invisibilité, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il avait surpris Drago entrain de regarder les étoiles, tout en dessinant distraitement le portrait d'un des élèves de Serdaigle avec une justesse étonnante. Ce soir là, le visage détendu, il lui avait apparu... humain. Cette vison lui avait suffit pour comprendre que Drago n'était pas que cet être superficiel et malfaisant qu'il imaginait, qu'une représentation miniature de son père et de son milieu. Ce soir là, il avait dû se retenir de se dévoiler, de s'approcher de lui et de faire table rase de leur passé. Parfois il n'était pas nécessaire de tout comprendre pour tomber amoureux et c'est ce qui était arrivé à Harry ce soir là. Et il avait vécu avec ça, en plus du reste, avec cette envie, ce besoin de se rapprocher de celui qui ne savait que lui renvoyer un regard chargé de haine ou d'indifférence, d'espérer arriver à changer ce regard posé sur lui, il en était comme rongé de l'intérieur en permanence, même après toutes ces années sans le voir, même après ses aventures, même du temps où il croyait filer le parfait amour avec Vince, il lui restait, toujours plus ou moins présent, ce pinçon au cœur, ce goût d'inachevé.


	3. 3 Incompréhensions

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde n'a pas été inventé par moi et croyez moi, je le regrette. C'est pour ça que je me venge en dénaturant son œuvre.

Rating : R. Alors roulez jeunesse, au dessous de 18 ans fermez cette fenêtre et allez faire du roller ou toute autre occupation adaptée à votre âge. Homophobes passez également votre chemin puisqu'il s'agit d'un slash et apprenez la tolérance, vous verrez ça fait pas de mal.

Résumé : Réponse à un défi d'Ivrian. Intitulé du défi en guise de résum : Draco Malfoy, 25 ans, peintre célèbre ayant perdu sa muse, sauve du suicide un SDF, en qui il reconnaît avec stupeur le sauveur du monde magique, son ex-ennemi Harry Potter. Intrigué par l'épave qu'est devenu ce dernier, il le ramène chez lui…

Remerciements : à **Ivrian** bien sûr pour avoir trouvé un scénario aussi original grâce auquel l'inspiration a été facile

****

**Lexi-Kun** : pourquoi les chapitres sont si courts ? Parce que la fic est courte malheureusement, je suis pas douée pour écrire dans la longueur… Merci de tes compliments ! 

**Zoomalfoy****, Celine 402, Lilyep, Clôtho** : Merci!!!!

**Nico** : je te laisse te charger de Vince, promis ! Non, on ne le reverra plus celui là mais si tu le chope je viens assister au spectacle !!!

**Grafield** : non, pas de flash back, je ne maitrise pas encore assez l'écriture pour ça, cette fic est linéaire et merci pour tes compliments !

**Shiny Miss** : t'en fais pas c'est normal ; l'idée originale n'est pas de moi et plusieurs auteurs ont relevé ce défi (4 en tout)

**BlackNemesis** : ben je t'ai déjà répondu mais c'est pas grave, encore merci et mes chevilles désenflent pas !

**Malantha Mond** : la muse, c'est juste pour ce chapitre là alors bonne lecture et merci de contribuer à ce que je ne me sente plus de joie !

Drago quitta quelques jours après sa résidence londonienne pour son cottage irlandais. Il pensait y rester un bon mois mais au bout de deux semaines, n'arrivant pas à dormir convenablement ou ne serait-ce qu'à trouver un sujet à peindre qui le satisfasse, il revint en Angleterre ou au moins, se disait-il, ses rares amis le distrairaient de ses angoisses. Il franchit le seuil de sa résidence un après midi et son elfe Nebor lui ouvrit, quelque peu confus. Il compris pourquoi en montant au premier étage ou il fut accueilli par une voix tonitruante qui tentait de chanter une chanson paillarde, provenant de la salle de bain. Il en trouva la porte largement ouverte sur un Harry Potter passablement éméché dans son bain moussant.

« Tiens, Drago, déjà de retour ? » hurla t il en souriant avant de continuer sa chanson. Il s'était relevé légèrement dans son bain, son torse recouvert de mousse, le regard embué. Drago baissa les yeux pour remarquer sur le carrelage les bouteilles de whisky pur feu qui le jonchaient et lui tourna le dos en claquant des talons avec une mine dégoûtée.

Dans quel pétrin s'était il encore mis ? Il l'avait laissé seul dans ses appartements, lui faisant confiance malgré la façon dont il l'avait découverte, c'était de la pure inconscience ! Cette fois il allait le chasser, sa patience avait des limites. Il retourna voir ses elfes pour s'enquérir de ce qui s'était passé en son absence qui lui déclarèrent que son hôte avait passé son temps en diverses démarches mais était resté d'humeur toujours sombre jusqu'à ce jour où il avait exigé d'eux plusieurs bouteilles qui l'avaient mis dans l'état où il se trouvait actuellement. Ils lui annoncèrent aussi qu'un certain Will était venu tous les jours demander à le voir, avec une insistance peu aimable. Drago, par précaution, ferma le bar à clefs mais se demanda pourquoi il se donnait cette peine alors qu'il comptait chasser ce parasite dès qu'il serait habillé. Pourtant… il avait promis qu'il pourrait rester et un Malefoy tient toujours ses promesses, il avait envie de lui laisser une autre chance, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse…

Harry avait regagné sa chambre, dégrisé subitement en voyant le regard froid que lui avait lancé Drago. Il avait honte. Il s'était senti si seul durant ces quelques jours, soir après soir il avait scruté bêtement la cheminée du salon, espérant que Drago prendrait de ses nouvelles, en vain. Le vide de sa vie, dans ce silence, lui avait encore plus sauté aux yeux. Il n'était attendu par personne. La Prophétie accomplie, la société sorcière l'avait oublié, ses anciens amis n'avaient même pas tenté une réconciliation et il ne se sentait pas le courage de faire le premier pas. Vince s'était servi de lui et l'avait jeté. Drago l'avait recueilli, malgré tout, lui faisant croire un instant que finalement quelqu'un allait s'intéresser à lui pour lui-même. Il s'était pris à espérer… Il n'abuserait pas plus de son hospitalité et quitterait sa maison dès que possible, même s'il s'y sentait bien, même si Drago n'avait pas grimacé de dégoût quand il lui avait parlé de sa relation avec Vince. Il avait espéré un temps que cette absence de relation venait d'une tolérance ou d'une compassion mais en fait ce n'était que de l'indifférence. En fait rien n'avait vraiment changé et il s'était trompé sur lui. Drago ne le regarderait jamais avec intérêt. Il avait été son sujet de railleries préféré maintenant, il était à présent, au mieux, sa bonne action de l'année. Il ne devait pas en attendre mieux. D'ailleurs il n'y avait qu'à voir l'anagramme dont il se servait comme nom d'artiste : Golem. Un être sans âmes, sans sentiments.

Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'alors que la haine de Drago était à son apogée, il tombe sous son charme ? Qu'il se mette à espérer que ce regard brillant de haine en le regardant s'éclaire d'un tout autre sentiment ? L'année suivante, à la fin de leurs études, il avait tenté le tout pour le tout : au moment de le perdre définitivement, sur les quais de King'sCross, il avait tenté de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, il n'avait plus rien à perdre… Mais il avait fallu que Drago lui lance encore une dernière réflexion cinglante dont il avait le secret et il avait perdu le peu de courage qu'il avait réussi à amasser. Et puis à quoi pouvait il s'attendre ? Les journaux à scandale sur lesquels il avait dormi ces derniers mois regorgeaient de photos du jeune peintre dans les bras des plus séduisantes jeunes filles de la jet set.

Quand il s'était de nouveau retrouvé devant lui, près de ce pont, il avait cru à une hallucination, à un vieux fantôme sorti des brumes de son cerveau aviné. Puis il s'était réveillé, il l'avait vu face à lui, en chair et en os, le regardant toujours avec mépris et cette fois à raison. La honte, mélangée à l'alcool et au choc de le revoir avait suffit pour que son corps, affaibli par les privations, ne le lâche pitoyablement. Humiliation ultime, plus cuisante que toutes les réflexions de Drago durant les sept années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à Poudlard.

Mieux valait qu'il parte avant de s'abaisser d'avantage. Drago devait le prendre pour un bon à rien alcoolique et il n'était pas loin de le penser lui-même… Il partirait demain, il le lui annoncerait ce soir.

Ils se retrouvèrent pour le dîner. L'ambiance était tendue, la discussion inexistante.

Drago n'osait pas regarder Harry en face. Quand il l'avait surpris dans la salle de bain, même s'il avait tout d'abord été choqué par la voix avinée, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être ému par ce regard posé sur lui avec tant de chaleur, par ce torse émergeant du bain, couvert de mousse, mousse qui cachait ce tatouage qui l'intriguait tant. Jamais il n'avait songé à Harry comme à un homme. C'était l'ennemi, l'adversaire, le concurrent, le Survivant puis la loque humaine. Et pourtant…

Ils en étaient là de leurs réflexions quand on frappa violemment à la porte. Ils virent passer Nebor dans le couloir se précipiter vers l'entrée puis peu de temps après une discussion animée débuta entre les deux protagonistes et une lumière intense colora le vestibule. Drago se leva d'un bond, saisi sa baguette dans sa poche et se précipita en leur direction sans se rendre compte qu'Harry avait fait de même dans un bel ensemble.

Ils trouvèrent l'elfe statufié et devant eux un jeune homme brun aux cheveux en bataille, la baguette rageusement tendue, le regard dément.

- Alors Drago, tu crois pouvoir me laisser tomber aussi facilement ? Et c'est qui lui ? Mon remplaçant ? demanda-t il sur un ton peu amène en fusillant Harry du regard

- Will, sombre idiot, tu viens de stupéfixier mon meilleur elfe ! Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir invité ici alors sors immédiatement !

- « Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disait il y a encore quelques semaines, rappelle-toi… tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi… »dit il d'un ton qui se voulait cajoleur mais qui était surtout menaçant.

- « Je me passe très bien d'un abruti capable de lancer un expelliarmus sur quelqu'un juste parce qu'il me regarde de trop près » répondit Drago sur un ton sec, avec l'air hautain qu'il avait si souvent porté à Poudlard, « maintenant sors d'ici tout de suite. »

- « Drago… » tenta le brun

- J'ai dit TOUT DE SUITE !!!

Le ton était sans appel. Will sembla se tasser sur lui-même avec un air contrit comme un chien auquel on ordonne de retourner à la niche mais son corps se détendit brusquement et il chargea Drago en une fraction de seconde. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir, juste celui de voir un éclair passer devant lui, son ex projeté à terre puis Harry qui l'attrapait par le col, immobilisant de son autre bras ses jambes.

- « Qu'est ce que j'en fais ? », demanda-t il au blond, « tu veux appeler la police ou je me contente de le foutre dehors ? »

Drago, encore sous le choc, finit par répondre d'une voix monocorde « jette-le dehors, il ne mérite pas qu'on se déplace pour lui »

Harry poussa la porte d'entrée d'un coup d'épaule, fit quelques pas avant de balancer littéralement l'agresseur sur un tas d'ordures et referma le battant. Dans ses yeux dansaient encore des éclairs de colère. Il prit l'elfe dans ses bras, alla le confier aux siens et revint dans le hall. Drago n'avait pas bougé, le regard toujours fixé sur la porte refermée.

- « Drago.. Drago ? » le ton de la voix de Harry était chargé d'inquiétude. Il prit doucement Drago par les épaules et le contact de ses mains sur lui le sortit de sa stupeur.

- Ca…ça va, c'est juste que… je n'aurais jamais cru… je croyais être en sécurité chez moi.

- On est jamais en sécurité où que ce soit, Drago, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se mettre à paniquer. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne le reverras pas de si tôt, je m'en suis personnellement charg : je lui ai lancé un sort pour qu'il ne retrouve plus jamais le chemin de ta maison.

- Merci…

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment dans l'entrée.

Drago, fragilisé par le choc que Will lui avait causé (ça ne pouvait être que ça, pensait-il) devait se retenir pour ne pas se laisser tomber dans les bras rassurants d'Harry qui lui avait évité le pire.

Harry, inquiet pour lui, ne parvenait pas à retirer ses mains de ses épaules et se demandait s'il était raisonnable de partir au moment où Drago doutait de sa sécurité. Pour être totalement franc le fait de découvrir qu'il était gay et que ses goûts en ce domaine lui correspondaient y était aussi pour quelque chose.

Ils finirent cependant par se séparer et retournèrent à table bien qu'aucun des deux n'aie beaucoup d'appétit. Le silence était toujours là entre eux mais il n'était plus pesant, juste quelque peu gêné.

Ils passèrent ensuite au salon et après une partie d'échec dont Drago sortit vainqueur, et de loin, Harry rejoignit sa chambre, laissant le propriétaire des lieux seul dans son salon.

Ce retour à la maison n'était pas si catastrophique qu'il l'avait cru de prime abord se disait Drago. Si Harry n'avait pas été là il ne serait peut être plus de ce monde… Quelle idée aussi avait il eu de se lier, même brièvement, avec ce jeune homme instable.

Il se mit à rêvasser en tirant sur une dernière cigarette. Sa fumée créait des volutes bleutées au-dessus de lui, il admirait leurs circonvolutions et ne remarqua qu'à peine l'arrivée de son elfe Mardwin qui débarrassa la table basse en l'informant succinctement de l'état de santé de Nebor. Décidément son fidèle serviteur n'avait pas beaucoup de chance ces temps ci. Il ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite puis finit par se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre mais au moment d'en ouvrir la porte, son regard fut attiré par celle, entr'ouverte, de la chambre bleue. Une douce lumière la baignait. Il entra, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il avait encore à dire à son récent sauveur, mais n'eut pas besoin d'y songer davantage : Harry était allongé sur le ventre, assoupi de toute évidence. La chemise de son pyjama avait été laissée ouverte et laissait apparaître une épaule dont les courbes pleines accrochaient la lumière de la bougie laissée allumée. Il était fasciné par cette intimité surprise, par ce visage aux yeux clos qui ainsi paraissait fragile, enfantin, touchant.

Drago quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, revint vers sa chambre mais au moment d'en saisir la poignée et de la faire tourner il changea de nouveau d'avis et prit sur sa droite.

Il alluma la lumière et entra dans la pièce.

Deux mois qu'il n'était pas rentré dans son atelier. Tout y était en ordre, preuve indéniable de son abandon. Une toile blanche le narguait sur son chevalet. Il se précipita vers elle et se mit à mélanger ses couleurs avec frénésie.

Il était deux heures du matin quand il recula de quelques pas pour juger de son travail, un torchon sur l'épaule, le couteau à peinture encore à la main. Sur la toile s'étalaient des teintes sombres mais chaudes d'un couloir de bois qui donnait sur une porte entr'ouverte derrière laquelle s'échappait une douce lumière. Le couloir était encombré d'un décor précieux mais d'allure austère, celui d'un Manoir sans doute, et à mi chemin un corbeau sur un perchoir, les ailes à moitié déployées, semblait défier d'avancer plus avant. Drago eut un sourire satisfait et signa au dessous d'un focifère(1) vert émeraude au regard malicieux qui tranchait avec l'ambiance du reste de la toile et qu'il avait peint, installé douillettement sur un pouf au premier plan.

Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il rejoignit alors sa chambre, se glissant, satisfait, dans ses draps sans même songer à laver ses mains des traces de peinture qu'il portait encore.

(1)Oiseau africain. voir « les animaux fantastiques » de Newt Scamander


	4. 4 Un début d’entente ?

**Disclaimer, Rating and co** : La même chose que les chapitres précédents..

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Grafield** : je trouve moi aussi qu'il faudrait développer mais ni ma correctrice ni Ivrian n'ont su me dire quoi, si tu veux me donner des suggestions j'ai rien contre et je ne trouve pas ça lassant, rassures toi !

**Céline402,Shiny Miss, Drago Malefoy, Sasha Krum** : arrêtez je vais rougir !!!

**Blacknemesis** : ben alors en fait je ne suis pas si malfaisante que ça alors !!!

**Tête de noeud** : je ne peux pas contenter tout le monde, d'autres veulent qu'il reste, quoiqu'il en soit je te promet que Drago sera stréssé à un moment ou à un autre !

**Lexy Kun** : Alors, préssée de les voir ensemble ?! Il y a des chances que ça arrive puisque ça fait partie du défi mais faudra patienter encore un petit peu !!

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Drago se rendit dans la salle à manger pour y prendre son petit déjeuner, Harry s'y trouvait déjà, habillé avec soin et dévorant un croissant.

Drago était entrain de déchirer négligemment une brioche au-dessus de sa tasse de thé quand un rire franc emplit l'air et le tira de sa rêverie.

- Qu'y a-t il de si drôle ?

- Pardon, mais tu verrais ta tête ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Tu as des cernes, ta tenue est légèrement négligée et tu sembles flotter sur un nuage : je n'aurais pas passé la soirée ici, je jurerais que tu as passé la nuit en galante compagnie !

- « Il y a des choses », dit il avec un sourire béat dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire « qui sont aussi agréables que les moments auxquels tu penses »

Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif si haut que ce fut au tour de Drago d'éclater de rire avant de finir sa phrase

- J'ai passé la nuit à peindre et je suis assez content de ce que j'ai fait

- Je pourrais y jeter un coup d'oeil ?

- Pas question, je suis désolé mais je n'autorise personne à voir mes toiles avant les vernissages, pas même mon agent.

Si, les jours qui avaient précédé son départ en Irlande, les relations entre les deux hommes étaient de pure politesse et quelque peu froides, à partir de ce jour elles devinrent franchement amicales.

La semaine suivante passa rapidement. Drago passa beaucoup de temps dans son atelier, Harry sortait souvent dans la journée pour tenter de remettre sa vie en ordre mais Drago ne l'interrogeait jamais sur les démarches qu'il effectuait pour ne pas lui donner l'impression qu'il souhaitait le voir partir. D'ailleurs il s'était assez vite habitué à sa présence et il n'imaginait même pas que Harry puisse partir un jour, la situation lui convenait parfaitement.

Harry était de bonne compagnie, bien plus agréable que celles qu'il fréquentait dans les soirées mondaines où il ne se rendait plus. Se faisant rare, Drago en était davantage désiré et tous attendaient avec impatience son prochain vernissage. Chaque soir les anciens adversaires se retrouvaient pour le dîner et passaient une partie de la soirée ensemble. L'été arrivant, ils avaient pris l'habitude de jouer au Quidditch dans le jardin. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, il arrivait à Drago d'attraper le vif d'or avant Harry et dans ces cas là il ne cessait de s'en vanter durant la journée suivante ce qui amusait l'un comme l'autre.

Chaque soir également Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller voir son invité dormir. C'était devenu pour lui un rituel avant d'aller peindre, il en était un peu honteux, ne se l'expliquait pas mais il ne pouvait s'en passer. Invariablement il entrait dans la chambre faiblement éclairée et ne se lassait pas de regarder ce corps allongé, ce pyjama découvrant parfois le bas d'un dos, la naissance d'une épaule, et il bénit les chaudes soirées estivales quand elles poussèrent Harry à dormir torse nu. Il regrettait cependant qu'il reste toujours sur le ventre car il ne cessait de s'interroger sur le tatouage d'Harry.

Quand Drago reçut une invitation de son vieil ami Blaise Zabini à une soirée, il demanda à Harry s'il souhaitait l'accompagner. Harry en resta pantois. Il avait confirmation de la nouvelle estime que lui témoignait Drago, que le blond indifférent et froid qu'il avait si souvent connu n'était peut être plus.

Il redoutait cependant cette soirée : si les relations de Drago étaient resté les mêmes que du temps de Poudlard, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne goûte guère la compagnie de ses amis mais il ne pouvait refuser une telle proposition sans le vexer. Il accepta donc.

Le soir précédant la fête de Blaise Zabini, Drago resta seul. Harry avait finalement pris son courage à deux mains et avait repris contact avec ses anciens amis qu'il avait chassé sans ménagement, à son plus grand regret. Tous ne lui avaient pas pardonné mais voilà plusieurs semaines qu'il avait repris contact avec Ron et Hermione qui vivaient ensemble qui l'avaient invité pour la soirée.

Drago en profita pour se rendre chez un de ses amis mais sa compagnie qui d'habitude l'égayait lui semblait tout d'un coup fade et il n'y resta pas aussi longtemps qu'il le faisait d'habitude. Quand il rentra chez lui, il se précipita au premier étage, espérant y retrouver Harry mais Nebor lui apprit qu'il n'était pas encore rentré. Il en fut particulièrement contrarié et rejoignit sa chambre, se demandant pourquoi cela le rendait à ce point nerveux. Le sommeil qui ne lui avait pas manqué depuis qu'il avait repris ses tableaux lui faisait de nouveau faux bond et il était encore en train de se retourner dans son lit en bougonnant quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, puis la porte de la chambre voisine s'ouvrir. Ce fut au moment où il entendit le faible bruit d'un corps s'allongeant sur le vieux lit à baldaquin de la chambre bleue qu'il s'abandonna au sommeil.

Le lendemain, Harry semblait particulièrement satisfait. Drago aurait bien aimé lui demander pourquoi mais il n'en avait pas le temps : il avait ce jour là un nombre impressionnant de rendez-vous à honorer et pestait contre son agent de ne pas les avoir étalé dans la semaine. Ce soir, pour la fête de Blaise, il serait sur les rotules. Il n'eut que le temps de saluer brièvement Harry et d'attraper un croissant sur la table du petit déjeuner avant de transplaner. Il enviait presque à cet instant les moldus qui pouvaient toujours arriver en retard en prétextant un embouteillage ou une panne : le transplanage ne laissait pas cette possibilité.

Il ne put rentrer que le soir venu, un de ses gros clients ayant monopolisé son temps, il avait juste le temps de se changer avant de repartir pour la soirée. Harry l'attendait dans le salon, plongé dans un livre.

Drago fut soufflé. Il avait eu beau lui-même choisir les vêtements qu'il portait, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils lui iraient si bien. Pour le plaisir de voir l'ancien Gryffondor porter haut les couleurs de la maison qu'il avait tant dédaigné pendant leur scolarité commune, il avait choisi une robe de soirée verte rehaussée d'un galon d'argent, sobre mais élégant et elle lui allait à merveille, faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Il en resta un moment ébahi jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se moque gentiment de lui et il fila se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils frappaient à la porte de Blaise Zabini qui ne reconnut par d'abord l'ex Gryffondor.

Ses cicatrices, ses mèches longues cachant la plus connue d'entre elles, personne ne prit garde à lui jusqu'à ce qu'on lui demande son nom. Il fut alors assailli d'une foule de questions mais personne n'eut le manque de tact de lui parler du combat qui avait été le sien. Harry était un peu surpris de ne voir aucun d'entre eux foncer sur lui en l'accusant de la mort d'un proche ou de celle de Voldemort, apparemment il avait dû se tromper sur eux. Il devint un temps l'attraction de la soirée ce qui agaça passablement Drago. Il le fut encore plus quand il entendit le Survivant déclarer qu'après deux années sabbatiques il se préparait à reprendre sa formation d'Auror et que pour se faire il partirait bientôt s'installer à proximité du centre de formation, à des kilomètres de Londres.

Dès que l'occasion lui en fut donné, il attira Harry au dehors pour lui parler.

- Et quand comptais-tu m'annoncer que tu me quittais ?

- Drago, j'ai fini de tout planifier hier soir avec Ron et Hermione et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler depuis. Tu aurais dû être le premier informé, c'est vrai, après l'aide que tu m'as apporté, je te suis vraiment reconnaissant de…

- M'en fous ! Je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu me cires les bottes ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait d'ailleurs mais tu aurais du m'en parler avant et puis je ne te savais pas aussi pressé de partir !

- Drago, je suis très bien chez toi mais je ne voudrais pas abuser, il faut que je retrouve mon indépendance même si nos matchs de Quidditch me manqueront, je ne veux pas vivre à tes crochets et toi non plus d'ailleurs, n'est ce pas ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Il lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et le laissa seul sur la terrasse du Manoir. Harry eut un sourire victorieux en le regardant partir.

La soirée fut agréable et aucun des anciens élèves de Poudlard ne s'étonna de l'amitié des deux vieux ennemis. Le Survivant reconnut quelques ex Serpentards ainsi que d'anciens élèves d'autres maisons dont certains qu'il savait d'origine moldue. Nous ne sommes plus à l'école se dit-il, nous avons évolué. Il se rendait compte à présent à quel point lui-même s'était donné une contenance du temps de Poudlard en fonction de l'attitude qu'on attendait de lui. A cet âge on se donne un genre, on porte un masque, on est bourré de préjugés… Si on lui avait dit dix ans avant qu'il verrait un tel mélange dans une même pièce sans qu'il y aie bataille rangée, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Cependant cette vision le rendait aussi triste : tous ces jeunes adultes se préparaient à ou une carrière prometteuse ou avaient déjà une vie confortable et lui, malgré sa tenue qui se fondait au décor, se sentait de trop mais pas de la manière dont il l'aurait soupçonné. Qu'avait il construit lui ? Il n'avait su que se battre, perdre la fortune que ses parents lui avait laissé, se faire manipuler et gâcher sa vie, non, il ne voyait pas de quoi il pourrait s'enorgueillir.

Drago le rejoint alors qu'il admirait une toile dont il était l'auteur dans l'entrée et on passa a table. La compagnie était bonne, le repas délicieux et l'ambiance, malgré le luxe de l'endroit, bon enfant.

Quand ils rentrèrent, ils restèrent un temps dans le salon, discutant de tout et de rien, riant encore des dernières plaisanteries apprises dans la soirée.

- Ils étaient tous là à t'admirer, j'ai cru que tu ne parviendrais jamais à sortir de l ! Avoir sauvé notre monde ne laisse jamais indifférent.

- Franchement Drago ce n'est pas ce que j'aime qu'on retienne de moi mais c'est souvent le cas Il faut toujours qu'on me fourre sous le nez le fantôme de Voldemort et qu'on me rappelle ce combat que j'aimerais oublier. Je te remercie d'ailleurs de n'avoir jamais demandé à ce que je te le raconte.

- Tu n'es pas fier de ce que tu as fait ?

- Serais-tu fier d'avoir tué, Drago ? Nous avons soigneusement évité le sujet jusque là mais je suppose qu'avec le père qui fut le tien tu as dû voir certaines choses… qu'on devine parfois dans tes toiles : les décrirais-tu comme de bons souvenirs ?

- Non… cependant sans toi nous ne serions plus là pour en parler et moi aussi je t'admire pour ça.

- Vraiment ? Y a t il vraiment de quoi s'en vanter ? Toi, quand tu peins une toile, tu inventes quelque chose, tu crées, moi je ne sais que détruire, je le fais très bien et c'est tout ce que je sais faire.

- Tu ne fais pas que détruire, tu protège les autres, et tu sais que cette tâche est importante sinon tu ne déciderais pas de reprendre tes études d'Auror, et puis empêcher de nuire ne veut pas toujours dire tuer.

Drago, voyant que le sujet mettait son hôte mal à l'aise, finit pas faire dévier la conversation vers des sujets plus légers, puis d'un ton qu'il souhaitait dégagé il lança :

- Et je pourrais te rendre visite dans ton nouveau chez toi, histoire de voir si tu ne tournes pas trop mal ?

- Drago, tu seras toujours le bienvenu mais je te préviens, c'est petit chez moi. Je me suis arrangé avec le directeur de l'école, je l'assisterais pour son mémoire ce qui me permettra de payer un petit loyer et de subvenir à mes besoins.

- Et tu habiteras où exactement ?

- Dans la vieille ville. Hermione m'a trouvé un petit studio et elle m'a obtenu un loyer ridicule grâce à ses relations au département des logements étudiants. Elle écrit des manuels scolaires maintenant, tu le savais ?

- Non… mais c'est un poste qui lui va comme un gant ! Alors tout est pour le mieux ? Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ? dit Drago d'un ton amer qu'il n'avait pas souhaité mettre dans sa voix

- Je refais surface… grâce à toi. Dans quelques semaines je te rendrais ta liberté. Quant à avoir besoin de toi, pour reprendre tes mots, ça fait 9 ans maintenant que c'est le cas et ma foi, je vis avec…


	5. Une déclaration

**Diclamer, Rating and co** : Vous les lisez encore vous, au bout du 5ème chapitre???

**AVERTISSEMENT **

****

Suite à la façon dont finit le chapitre précédent, beaucoup m'ont désigné comme auteur sadique. Sachez que je ne retire aucun plaisir à vous frustrer, mis à part celui de constater que j'ai deux fois plus de reviews. Si vous avez trouvé ça sadique, que direz vous à la fin de ce chapitre ? Et c'est pas fini… Niark niark !!! Je ne peux que constater que parfois, les mêmes qui avaient peur que dans ma fic Harry et Drago se jettent d'office dans les bras l'un de l'autre sont maintenant impatients de les voir effectuer un zouk de la mort qui tue.

Toutes mes excuses pour ce chapitre court mais bon, la coupure était tentante… 

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Shiny Miss** : du couple dans l'air ? va savoir… eh eh !

**Lexy Kun** : Merci d'avoir remarqué que ce pauvre Drago a besoin de son doudou à proximité pour dormir ! et oui, c'est une déclaration, la preuve c'est le titre de ce nouveau chapitre ! Et j'ai pas besoin de m'atteler à la tâche : la fic est finie depuis longtemps, bien au chaud dans mon ordi… J'ai encore jamais posté sans avoir fini ou écrit le plus gros d'une fic, de peur de laisser mes lecteurs en plan (pas si sadique que ça dans le fond alors..)

**Lilyep** : ben si, justement, j'ai le droit, c'est ma fic, I got the power !!!!niark niark !

**Grafield** : Si c'est juste parce que tu as envie de lire un peu plus ma prose, il y en a encore un peu en dessous. Merci de me reviewer à chaque chapitre !

**BlackNemesis** : Ouaip. Je suis définitivement malfaisante. Je rajoute ça tout de suite sur ma carte de visite !!

**Jadou : **concrétisation ? T'es sûre que ça fait partie des obligations du défi ?!

**Maggie : **Eh eh, il fallait bien qu'il lance la bombe avant de partir !

**Ornacula, Sasha Krum : **merci ! j'adoooooore qu'on me lance des fleurs !!

**Saael'** : ravie de savoir que tu trouves que je n'ai pas maltraité l'idée de génie d'Ivrian, moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup(l'idée comme Ivrian)… Quant à durer, on en est à peu près à la moitié, je n'ai pas le talent d'Ivrian pour faire des fics de 40 chapitres.

**Black Leeloo** : moi, sadique ?mine angélique et bien tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, je brigue un poste d'auteur sadique donc tu va encore plus m'en vouloir à la fin de ce chapitre et probablement encore par la suite : c'est le jeu, si on peut faire une coupure frustrante on la fait, hein ?!niark niark !

**Filfou** : si, ma tête elle va très bien, merci, et la suite est juste en dessous, l

**Nicolas** : tu m'adores ? J'en étais sûre ! Ta première review sentait la drague à plein nez (!) J'ai une petite faiblesse pour toi aussi en tant que revieweur, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**Tête de nœud** : merci, merci !!! C'est vrai que Drago il est entrain de se faire avoir en beaut !!!

**Drago Malefoy** : alors tu aimes ce que je fais de toi ? tant mieux et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !

**Celine 402 **: voilà, elle arrive !

_Chapitre 5 Une déclaration_

- « Pardon ? » demanda Drago stupéfié

- Drago, cela fait neuf ans maintenant que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, ça m'a pris comme ça, un soir, en te regardant dessiner dans la tour d'astronomie, j'étais sous ma cape d'invisibilit

- « Tu as une cape d'invisibilit ?! »l'interrompit Drago

- « Tiens, je n'aurais pas cru que c'est ce qui te surprendrait le plus dans ce que je viens de te dire » dit il d'un air désappointé, « c'est une des rares choses que j'ai gardé… je crois que je vais me coucher, j'ai un coup de barre tout d'un coup…. »

Drago sentait bien qu'il venait de faire une énorme gaffe mais il ne savait pas quoi dire en voyant Harry quitter la pièce, qu'aurait-il pu dire pour le retenir ? Il ne savait quoi répondre à sa déclaration il avait essayé maladroitement de dévier la conversation.

Il resta dans le salon, se demandant ce qu'il aurait bien pu dire de plus approprié, s'interrogeant aussi sur les raisons qui le poussaient à être contrarié du départ de Harry alors qu'il ne souhaitait que cela quelques semaines auparavant.

Le temps s'égrenait dans le sablier magique du salon. Il se décida, incertain, à monter au premier et machinalement il entra en silence dans la chambre d'Harry. Celui ci était couché, sa respiration légère soulevait lentement les draps qu'il avait repoussé au niveau de sa taille, mais cette fois il reposait sur le dos, laissant apparaître sur son torse nu le tatouage qui l'avait tant intrigué.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé à ça. Gravé sur sa peau zébrée de fines cicatrices, un dragon semblait grimper sur lui. Ce qu'il avait vaguement distingué à la base du cou était la tête de l'animal et sa queue en virgule dessinait comme une flèche qui se terminait à quelques centimètres de son téton. Le dessin était précis sans être surchargé, remarquablement effectué.

« Alors, ta curiosité est satisfaite ou y a-t il autre chose que tu désires voir ? »

La voix était grave et douce mais elle fit sursauter Drago aussi sûrement que si une bombe avait explosé à ses pieds. Il s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans sa chambre et en claqua la porte. Ses joues étaient rouges de honte, son cœur battait la chamade. Comment pourrait il justifier son geste ?

Il était paralysé de terreur quand on frappa trois coups timides à sa porte.


	6. La révélation

A voir le texte sur fanfiction, je me suis aperçu que le chapitre était plus court que les réponses aux reviews : franchement j'ai honte. Alors voilà le chapitre suivant de suite parce que franchement, là, j'ai abusé.

J'en profite pour vous proposer la lecture de la fic **"Vannes et autres débilités"** (j'arrive pas à mettre le lien)que j'ai trouvé excellente mais ne faites pas comme moi, ne la lisez pas au boulot sinon vous aurez des crampes au ventre à force de vous retenir d'éclater de rire devant vos collègues et croyez moi, c'est douloureux !

Allez, la suite…

**Chapitre 6 La révélation**

- « Drago, s'il te plait, laisse moi entrer, je voudrais te parler » supplia Harry derrière la porte.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il prit alors le risque et ouvrit doucement la porte, trouvant sur son lit un Drago au visage défait, si parfaitement immobile qu'il en était presque effrayant.

- Pardonnes moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer mais voilà tant de nuits que tu viens me regarder que je me disais que cette fois…nous pourrions en parler ?

- Tu… tu veux dire qu'à chaque fois tu savais que j'étais l ?

- Drago, je croyais que tu avais compris que j'avais le sommeil léger. Même endormi, je reste conscient des mouvements autour de moi, surtout quand ils veulent être discrets, c'est un réflexe de survie. J'ai senti soir après soir ton regard sur moi, j'en ai joué un peu je l'avoue, mais maintenant j'ai envie de voir ce regard sur moi, de savoir si je suis juste une source d'inspiration ou si… je suis plus que ça.

- Une source d'inspiration ? Mon pauvre Harry je crois que tu délires, j'ai fait ça par curiosité, une curiosité mal placée, certes mais…

- Drago, moi aussi je n'ai pas respecté ton intimité

- Tu… tu es venu dans ma chambre ?

- « Non ! non, Drago, si j'avais fait une telle chose je ne serais jamais parvenu à en ressortir » dit-il en souriant. « Je suis entré dans ton atelier, j'ai vu tes toiles, je n'ai pas tout compris mais il m'a semblé reconnaître… »

- « Harry arrêtes, tu te fais des idées ! Passe pour que tu sois rentré dans mon atelier, après ce que j'ai fait c'est de bonne guerre mais ne t'imagines pas des choses, tu ne m'inspire pas, j'étais juste curieux de savoir ce qu'était ce tatouage, il est très bien fait d'ailleurs, qui te l'a fait ? » dit il en cherchant de nouveau maladroitement à dévier la conversation.

- Drago, s'il te plait tant, alors pourquoi ne le regardes-tu plus maintenant que mes yeux sont ouverts ?

Harry se rapprochait dangereusement de Drago qui cherchait désespérément un moyen de l'éloigner mais les mots lui manquaient et quand deux lèvres chaudes et satinées se posèrent sur les siennes il oublia tous ses dénis, toutes ses incertitudes.

Il savait très bien pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi il en avait voulu à Harry d'avoir si vite remonté la pente, pourquoi il s'était senti à ce point rejeté quand il avait annoncé son prochain départ, pourquoi ses tableaux étaient de plus en plus emplis de teintes vertes et d'étranges zébrures.

Le baiser de Harry se fit plus pressant et quand il y répondit il entendit un soupir qui semblait vouloir dire « enfin ! »s'échapper du futur Auror. Drago ne s'était jamais senti aussi lucide et dans le même temps son corps ne lui avait jamais parut aussi faible, il se sentait fondre littéralement. Sa bouche se referma sur la lèvre inférieure de Harry qui esquissait un sourire chaleureux, c'était bon, c'était incroyablement bon, jamais un simple baiser ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Il referma lentement ses bras sur les épaules nues, et comme pour répondre aux gémissements de l'autre qui enserrait sa taille, il poussa une langue mutine entre ses lèvres qu'Harry suçota avidement.

Drago, les yeux clos, savourait ce moment comme jamais. Il sentit le corps d'Harry se détacher du sien et frissonna d'anticipation avant d'ouvrir les yeux, se préparant à admirer un Harry conquit se déshabillant devant lui pour mieux le rejoindre. Il ouvrit lentement ses paupières, laissant filtrer un regard embué de désir… et vit le jeune homme debout devant lui, toujours vêtu de son pantalon, le visage étrangement triste, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme s'il cherchait à se protéger d'un froid inexistant.


	7. Mise au point

**Disclamer, rating and co** : qu'est ce que je disais la semaine dernière?! 

Pardon encore mais une fois de plus les rar risquent d'être plus longues que le chapitre, je vous jure que j'essaierais de faire des chapitres plus longs dans ma prochaine fic.

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Saael** : Je t'ai frustr ? Tu me crois si je dis que j'en suis désolée ?… la suite tu vas l'avoir, je tiens à poster régulièrement, 1 fois par semaine et j'aime tenir mes promesses. Et merci pour tes bisous, ça m'encourage à écrire ma prochaine fic

**Nicolas** : j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, même si ton goût pour le citron risque d'être encore un peu contrarié. Pour en revenir à ta première review relis là et dis moi, franchement… hein…

**Jade** : je suis pas méchante, c'est pas ma faute à moi si on m'a fait comme ça…

**Phobia Floral** : Que tu ne comprenne pas pourquoi Harry agit comme ça, c'est normal, tu vas le comprendre en lisant la suite. Pour le tatouage je crois bien que tu vas avoir la réponse aussi dans ce chapitre.

**Lilyep, Margarita6** : la suite elle est juste au-dessous !

**Tolkiane **: Ben je t'assure, j'essaie de te regarder dans les yeux mais à travers l'ordi j'ai du mal… Ok, j'avoue, je me venge sur vous aussi des auteurs qui m'ont frustrés et je suis contrite devant ta remarque, même si le fait que mon chapitre était court n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque chantage aux reviews, c'est pas mon genre. Franchement pas.

**Drago Malefoy** : promis, tu souffriras pas…

**SashaKrum, Ingrid, Fliflou**: merciiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!

**BlackNemesis** : j'apprécie vraiment tes reviews, toujours détaillées et justes… oui, et flatteuses aussi ! je signe un bisou !(ça c'est facile !!)

**Ornacula, Shiny Miss, Zick , Céline402: **Ce qui se passe avec Harry ? Tu ne pouvais pas le deviner mais tu vas le savoir tout de suite en lisant la suite, en fait Harry il veut tout et il n'est pas sûr de l'avoir obtenu.

**Akashana** : désolée de te décevoir, je sais pas faire de longues fics…mais j'essaie, je te promet de faire des progrès sur les prochaines

**Ornacula** : merci, la suite est juste en dessous 

**Tête de nœud** : merci de me rassurer, j'aime pas quand on se fâche contre moi… En fait j'suis hyper émotive…Enfin, non, là j'en fais un peu trop !!!

**Grafield** : merci de me reviewer encore, j'adore les reviewers fidèles, ça rassure !!!

**Michat** : un film d'horreur ??? T'es sûr ????

**Mise au point**

- Qu'y a-t il Harry ? dit Drago, impatient qu'il s'explique pour qu'il le rejoigne de nouveau sur le lit.

- Pardon , je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, je vais retourner dans ma chambre

- QUOI ??? Tu viens me chercher jusqu'ici, me dis que tu m'aimes, m'embrasses et… tu pars ??

- Je ne voulais pas te forcer…

- Tu ne me forces pas ! Viens ! dit il en désignant le lit d'un ton un peu trop autoritaire

- Non Drago, je ne veux pas de toi comme ça, tu ne ressens rien pour moi, tu ne me l'a jamais caché d'ailleurs, tu es comme le nom que tu t'es choisi, je ne dois pas m'attendre

- Mais de quoi parles tu ? Quel nom ?

- Golem. Cette créature artificielle que l'on contrôle par sa volonté. C'est ainsi que tu vis : tu décides d'agir, tu contrôle tout et ton corps n'a plus qu'à suivre ce que ta raison a décidé. Tu pèses toujours le pour et le contre, tu tiens les rennes, tu ne te laisseras jamais aller à m'aimer, un Golem n'a pas de cœur.

- Ah bon ? Je suis sans cœur ? Mais qu'est ce que tu sais de moi ? Tu ne sais presque rien et tu te permet de me juger, tu me sautes dessus et après tu viens me dire… FOUS LE CAMP !!!

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et rejoignit prestement sa chambre.

Drago était en rage. Il l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, l'avait forcé à prendre conscience de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, l'avait plongé dans un état d'excitation non négligeable pour ensuite lui dire non, je ne peux pas, tu ne m'aimes pas assez ?! Il se leva et fracassa tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, puis pris sa baguette, jeta un _Reparo_ et recommença. Jusqu'à ce que ses forces le lâchent, jusqu'à ce qu'il se jette sur son lit. Ayant épuisé sa rage il lui restait le chagrin, ce goût amer dans la bouche. Il cacha son visage entre ses mains.

Harry avait raison, il ne l'aimait pas, bien sûr que non, les Malefoy ont toujours été bien au dessus de ces sentiments si terre à terre. Il n'aurait qu'à appeler un de ses nombreux admirateurs qui le libérerait de son trop plein de…

Non, il ne pouvait pas. C'était Harry qu'il voulait sentir contre lui, dans ses bras qu'il voulait être, ses gémissements qu'il voulait entendre, c'est lui qu'il voulait combler, qu'il voulait rendre heureux.

Trop facile… trop facile d'avancer dans la vie en fermant les yeux, trop facile de faire perpétuellement semblant, d'être ce golem que Harry l'accusait d'être et dont il n'était pas sûr d'avoir toujours été celui qui en tirait les ficelles.

Bien plus difficile de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, de lui avouer que s'il l'avait tout d'abord recueilli par curiosité, sa présence lui était maintenant nécessaire, il l'apaisait, le rendait vivant…

Oui, il aimait Harry Potter, il en était sûr à présent et il était grand temps de mettre son orgueil dans sa poche et de lui dire… Il avait fallu qu'il le pousse à bout pour que Drago comprenne, comment pourrait il lui faire comprendre que ses sentiments étaient partagés ? Il brûlait d'envie d'aller rejoindre Harry mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à un plan… Non ! Assez de tout planifier, de tout vouloir contrôler ! Il allait y aller, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire mais il le fallait.

Pour la première fois il trouva la porte de la chambre bleue close. Il sentit son courage tout neuf fondre comme neige au soleil. Cependant il frappa à la porte et Harry lui ouvrit : il était entrain de faire ses bagages et ne le regarda même pas, lui tournant ensuite le dos pour finir son travail qui, étant donné le peu d'affaires en sa possession, serait vite fini.

- Harry…

- Oui Drago ? répondit il d'une vois légèrement tremblante sans poser davantage son regard sur lui

- Harry ne pars pas…je…tu te trompes sur moi.

- Drago, j'ai trop longtemps profité de ton hospitalité, je me suis mal comporté, j'en suis désolé.

- Pas moi Harry, je… Pitié ne pars pas

Face au brun qui continuait obstinément à lui tourner le dos il ne savait que faire. Effrayé par ce silence, par la perspective de son départ , il laissa tomber sa tête en avant qui partit se nicher dans le creux du dos de l'ex Gryffondor qui cessa un instant de bouger.

- Restes…

- Pourquoi ? C'est trop dur de rester si près de toi.

- Harry que dois-je faire pour te convaincre que je… je…

- « Déjà essaie d'arriver à le dire ! » répondit-il d'une vois exaspérée en refermant rageusement son sac, rompant le contact entre eux.

Il enfila sa chemise et se dirigea vers la sortie, s'engagea dans l'escalier, Drago sur ses talons.

- Harry non !! bon sang mais comment veux-tu que je te fasse comprendre une chose que tu me laisses à peine le temps de réaliser moi-même ! Je ne sais pas comment on fait ! J'ai toujours su séduire mais je n'ai jamais su garder, je n'en éprouvais pas le besoin jusqu'ici d'ailleurs.

Harry se retourna enfin, posa son sac à terre et le fixa intensément dans les yeux

- Tu veux me garder ?

- « Non imbécile, c'est pour ça que je te supplie comme une minette depuis tout à l'heure ! »gronda t il d'une voix grinçante, agacé par l'humiliation qu'il lui faisait subir en l'obligeant à agir ainsi.

Il vit alors le regard de Harry se durcir et prit peur. Abandonnant toute fierté il se pendit à son cou en y enfouissant son visage

- Oui Harry, je veux te garder, je ne peux dormir qu'en te sachant près de moi, je ne peux peindre qu'inspiré par toi, je voudrais tant que tu comprennes… t'arracher à tes souvenirs de guerre, de morts dont tu ne parle jamais tant ils te rongent, je voudrais tant que ce dragon, tu l'aies gravé dans ta peau en souvenir de moi…

- à chaque coup d'aiguille je ne pensais qu'à toi.

Drago sentit les lèvres de Harry glisser le long de son cou et ses bras se refermer sur lui, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant car il n'était pas sûr d'arriver seul à rester debout tant cette simple caresse le troublait. Il tourna lentement son visage vers lui, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds (pourquoi diable n'était il pas aussi grand que lui ?) et effleura doucement les lèvres d'Harry des siennes avant l'embrasser avec une tendresse dont il ne se savait pas capable. Il se sentait à cet instant, pendant que le brun le serrait d'avantage en répondant à son baiser, « à sa place », comme si tout ce temps il n'avait fait qu'errer sur cette terre et qu'enfin il arrivait chez lui. Il ne pouvait être mieux qu'ici et maintenant.

Harry était heureux, simplement heureux. Tous ses douloureux souvenirs étaient pour l'heure oubliés, effacés par le pouvoir de ces deux lèvres douces et charnues qui prenaient les siennes avec douceur, avec adoration. Il répondait à peine à ce baiser, pour une fois il jouissait plus de recevoir que de donner.

Il poussa un soupir de frustration quand la bouche de Drago s'éloigna et quu'il sentit sa tête rouler dans son cou puis le poids de son corps s'affaisser contre lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Drago, épuisé par une journée de travail éreintante, une soirée riche en rebondissements et le flot d'émotions qui en avait découlé venait de s'endormir dans ses bras.

**Note de l'auteur** : promis, c'est la dernière fois (pour cette fic) que je vous fait ce coup, la semaine prochaine : lemon power !!!


	8. Enfin!

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Je viens de passer ma première soirée sur Pink tv où j'ai vu "le garcon d'honneur », un très bon film mais bon, je suis frustrée à mort parce qu'après toute cette tension nerveuse on a même pas droit à un piti lemon entre les deux tourtereaux.**

**Alors que fait une auteure frustrée dans un cas pareil ?**

**Elle en poste un même si c'est même pas vendredi pour se venger.**

**LEMON POWER !!!!**

****

**Disclamer, Rating and co** : … 

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Un grand merci général d'abord, je ne sais pas si vous imaginez ce que c'est pour une scribouillarde comme moi d'avoir des mots doux pareils dans sa boite mail…**

**Zick , Phobia Floreal, Lilyep, Drackyumi,Ornacula, Jadou : **la suite ? Tout de suite !****

**Crazysnape : **pourquoi ? parce que la vie est cruelle, et moi aussi, un peu peut être…Ah l'attraction du bouton chapitre suivant… je connais ça, dur dur de résister !!!

**Sashakrum : **promis promis je le ferais plus !

**Morrigane, tête de noeud** : merci beaucoup du compliment, quand à m'endormir dans cette situation…je sais pas, ça m'est jamais arrivé mais bon on dit bien dormir debout et tomber de sommeil…et puis ça me permettais de vous faire patienter encore un peu…

**Shiny Miss** : Oui, Drago devient un peu plus humble et finalement ça lui va pas si mal que ça…Ton côté perverse ressort à l'idée d'un lemon ? Pourtant un citron c'est pas spécialement tordu…à part quand on en tire le jus sur une plaie béante !!

**Jade **: J'aime beaucoup l'idée de cours sur"comment traumatiser mes lecteur" : je le proposerais à Ela pour ses cours sur !!! Mon but n'est pas de te faire pleurer, juste au pire enrager un petit peu, ça veut dire que ça t'a pl !

**Ingrid** : J'adooooore quand on me traite de sadiquesort son fouet et ses cordesj'ai coupé justement au bon moment et pas besoin de se mettre à genoux, je poste toujours régulièrement

**Momo13** : un syndicat de revieweuses ? Et vous vous vengez comment, hein ?!

**Gaelle Griffondor : **reviews particulièrement pertinentes, merci !!

**BlackNemesis** : je pointe un doigt vers moi, rejoint mes poings et pointe un doigt vers toi….

**Nico** : Petit coquin va ! la voilà la suite !

**Grafield** : ça c'est un compliment ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais tes reviews ?

**Chapitre 8 **

**Enfin !!!**

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla dans sa chambre, affichant un sourire béat en songeant à la veille. Mais soudain un affreux doute s'insinua en lui et il bondit de son lit pour se précipiter dans la chambre voisine. Pris d'une crise de panique il retira le drap du lit à baldaquin pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas vide.

Harry, échevelé, bougonnant de s'être fait réveiller aussi peu délicatement n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir à demi ses yeux gênés par la lumière avant d'accuser le poids d'un Drago lui sautant littéralement dessus.

- Par Salazar j'ai cru un moment que tu étais parti !

- Drago ! Enlève ton coude de mes côtes !

Ce dernier l'écouta à peine, se blottissant contre lui

- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ton lit ? Tu ne pouvais pas rester avec moi ?

- Non Monsieur Malefoy

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que Monsieur n'a rien trouvé de plus approprié que de s'endormir sur moi hier soir, ce qui, somme toute, est assez vexant, et qu'après avoir pris la peine de te porter comme Scarlett dans les escaliers je n'allais pas te réveiller une fois au premier.

- « Scarlett ? C'est qui celle l ? » dit-il avec un air vaguement jaloux « Désolé de m'être endormi, j'étais vraiment à bout de force… Et puis pourquoi m'aurais tu réveill ? Tu ronfles si fort ? »

- D'abord Scarlett c'est un personnage de film moldu, ensuite je t'aurais forcément réveillé puisqu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris je suis incapable de rester gentiment couché à côté de toi.

- Tu le fais bien en ce moment, non ?

- « Et pour combien de temps de temps à ton avis ? »répondit Harry en se plaçant à quatre pattes au-dessus du corps de Drago, lui lançant un regard sans équivoque « j'ai bien peur que tu ne te sois jeté dans la gueule du loup »

Le petit chaperon blond ne semblait pas le moins du monde intimidé par ce grand méchant loup et le lui démontra en se cambrant sous lui, faisant lentement glisser son érection sur la sienne. Ils poussèrent ensemble un long soupir d'envie. Harry était étonné du changement flagrant de comportement de Drago. Lui qui jusqu'ici gardait si soigneusement ses distances, qui tenait tant à conserver une attitude digne et glacée, était à présent tout autre : enthousiaste, transparent et confiant.

Drago attira Harry à lui en attrapant la nuque et l'embrassa. Sa langue caressa d'abord ses lèvres puis avec douceur s'insinua entre elles en prenant tout son temps, joua avec la sienne, puis se fit plus pressante, plus exigeante, plus passionnée. Le corps entier de Drago partit alors à la conquête du sien, semblant vouloir s'y fondre.

Ses mains parcouraient sans relâche les formes musclées de Harry, comme s'il avait voulu les apprendre par cœur. Il passa sa main le long de son ventre, continua son chemin en passant sur son sexe qui réagit fortement mais ne s'y attarda pas, passant sa main entre ses jambes puis sur ses fesses pour finalement atteindre l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama et le faire descendre en même temps que ses sous vêtements, puis il rompit leur baiser pour mieux le regarder.

Il fixa d'abord le sexe érigé qu'il venait de dégager (pure curiosit !), le dragon sur sa poitrine, redessinant ses traits de son autre main, puis le visage du futur Auror et s'aperçu alors qu'il était crispé. Son corps était étrangement tendu, sa mains posée sur son épaule tremblait un peu.

- Qu'y a-t il Harry ? lui demanda-t il, soudain inquiet en caressant tendrement la cicatrice qui courait le long de sa joue.

- C'est… Drago j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps… j'ai tellement envie que j'ai peur de te faire mal, d'être violent.

- « Harry, à moins que tu ne comptes me dévorer vivant, tu n'as pas de raison de te retenir, tu ne me fais pas peur ! Et puis rien ne t'empêchera de te faire pardonner ensuite si tu m'as trop malmen » répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant, s'étirant de tout son long de façon sensuelle comme un chat au soleil.

Cette vision d'un Drago offert rendit fou Harry. Il se jeta littéralement sur lui en poussant un grognement rauque, arrachant les vêtements du blond sans le moindre ménagement tout en lui mordillant un peu trop fortement le cou, le palpant avec rage.

Impatient, il le retourna, collant son corps contre le sien avec une violence passionnée, ses bras passant sous les siens, ses mains agrippant ses épaules. Drago, bouleversé par un Harry déchaîné se laissait totalement aller. Personne ne l'avait désiré avec une telle force. Il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement quand il sentit la langue d'Harry jouant dans le creux de sa nuque descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis s'insinuer entre ses fesses.

La gorge de Harry laissait échapper des râles animaux et n'y tenant plus il laissa glisser son corps de long de celui du blond pour remonter jusqu'à son visage, prendre sa bouche avec gloutonnerie en l'étreignant d'une manière plus brutale qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Drago haletait. Incapable de penser, de parler, il ne savait que ressentir, subissant avec délice les assauts de la langue d'Harry dans sa bouche, des mains de Harry sur ses hanches, du sexe de Harry qui le pénétra brusquement, frottant le sien contre les draps au rythme de ses coups de rein. Il sentait dans cette sauvagerie bien plus que du désir, comme s'il voulait en une seule fois rattraper toutes ces années perdues, ces rancunes inutiles. Il avait mal à force d'être ainsi broyé, mais la douleur se mêlait à un plaisir intense et la jouissance les ensevelit en un ras de marrée, les laissant échoués dans ce lit désordonné par la sauvagerie de leurs ébats.

Quand ils eurent retrouvé leur souffle, Drago entendit la voix douce de Harry lui dire

- Toujours vivant ?

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en entendant sa question

- Il en faut plus que ça pour achever un « Golem » !

- C'est un défi ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire.


	9. Encore?

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR (moa quoi) :**

****

1) Ceci est le dernier chapitre de Couleurs et déchéance. Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! D'autant plus que j'ai atteint les 100 reviews et que ça n'a beau être qu'un chiffre, ça fait plaisir !! La semaine prochaine, vous aurez droit soit à un PWP, soit au prologue et au 1er chapitre de ma nouvelle fic(j'ai fait un effort pour des chapitres plus longs). Ca dépendra de ma correctrice .

2) Certains ont trouvé surprenant que ce soit Harry qui domine, pourtant c'est le cas dans d' autres fics comme… Luxure (pas toujours le cas mais souvent), Révolution R, ou encore Inconnu pour citer les premiers qui me viennent à l'esprit.

Je n'aime pas trop le terme dominer d'ailleurs, et surtoût pour cette histoire : Harry est actif, Drago passif certes mais j'imagine plus facilement Drago passif parce qu'il a tendance à vouloir toujours tout contrôler et le voir se lâcher un peu dans d'autres circonstances me semble plus intéressant. A en lire certains dans vos commentaires tout est question de prise de pouvoir dans un lemon. Pour moi c'est plutôt un qui donne et un qui reçoit (et encore cette image est terriblement réductrice) et Harry étant plus expansif sentimentalement il est souvent actif dans mes fics. Le passif n'est pas forcément soumis, une relation sexuelle est autre chose qu'un contenant et un contenu et ce n'est pas forcément celui qui pénètre qui « domine » la relation (n'est ce pas mesdames ?!). Bref, j'arrête là mes égarement philosophiques sur le sexe et vous laisse à votre lecture.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Momo 13 : **Ma 100ème review !!! merci pour le commpliment, j'adore ça !

**Sasha Krum, Lilyep :**la suite ça vient, et le lemon continue pour ceux qui ont trouvé ça trop court….

**Morrigane : **t'en redemande ? ça tombe bien, regarde ce qui t'attend en bas ! Quant à faire l'homme, l'expression me dérange un peu : un homo, passif ou non, est un homme.

**Shiny-Miss** : ouais, Lemon Power !!! Ravie que ça t'aie pl !!

**Tête de nœud **: trop court ? Normal, il est pas fini !!! Je ne pense pas que Harry est vraiment violent, il est surtoût passionné et il se laisse emporter par ses sentiments et ses envies. Drago n'est pas maso je pense. La violence dans un lit tu trouve ça désagréable toi ?!

**Niil-iste **: Non c'est pas la fin, il reste encore ce chapitre, et même après il y a autre chose de prévu alors si tu es addict (ce qui est très flatteur) à mes écrits je te fournirais régulièrement !! Merci de compatir à ma frustration mais ça va mieux depuis !!! Pour lire au boulot , c'est au vu et au su de tous, j'avais demandé si ça se faisait dans la boite avant. Ceci dit je ne vais pas jusqu'à leur expliquer ce que je lis exactement !!!

**Gaelle Griffondor** : sans smilies, ma réponse a pu paraître un peu brute, elle était ironique mais gentille alors j'espère que je ne t'ai pas vexé et merci d'aimer ma prose.

**Ghostic Satane** : je rougis de honte fasse à la bourde des rennes ! C'est risible et je me moque de moi-même !!Quant au terme minette il existe bien, désignant un mec éffeminé tandis que midinette désigne une poupée Barbie. Sauf erreur de ma part. A par les fautes de français ça t'a pl ?!

**BlackNemesis **: -soupirs- tes reviews sont toujours un vrai plaisir et j'en reviens pas que tu continue à prendre la peine de les faire alors que ça fait longtemps que tu as lu le texte en entier. Si tu trouves ça torride tu vas adorer ce que je suis entrain d'écrire niak niak !!!

« il n'y a que toi pour décrire ça avec une telle intensité» : n'est ce pas quelque peu exagéré ? parce qu'il y en a des auteurs doués pour les lemons ! Je me rappelle par exemple d'une certaine scène de douche dans Sortir des Ténèbres…

**Jade** : Ne pleure pas s'il te plait, c'est pas mon objectif…Mais je suis flattée du compliment.

**Ornacula : **Moi aussi je les trouve trop choupinoux tous les deux !!

**Crasysnape : **merci pour le compliment concernant le titre, j'essaie de les soigner tout particulièrement, contrairement aux noms de chapitres.

**Grafield : **Ah ah, voilà qui est interressant…Un mec légèrement misogyne(promis, je t'en veux pas sur ce coup là mais fais gaffe la prochaine fois) hystérique j'aimerais bien voir ça ! Tu dis « Là on a la chance de lire une histoire ou chaque personnage mène une partie de la relation... » : ce sera toujours le cas dans mes fics, dans mes pwp aussi, si un des deux ne participe pas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt… Et n'arrête pas les reviews d'une vingtaine de lignes, c'est bien plus encourageant qu'une ligne simplette (vous vexez pas les autres !)

****

**Chapitre 9 Encore ?!**

Harry l'écrasait sans remord de tout son poids en embrassant son cou. Drago tenta de se dégager en prenant un air outré apparemment peu convainquant puisqu' Harry, souriant, tenta par jeu de le retenir.

Il finit cependant par y arriver et lui rendit la pareille. Etalé de tout son long, il attendit les protestations de son amant, prêt à l'immobiliser de ses bras mais Harry ne s'en plaignit pas. Collé contre son dos, le blond respirait le parfum acre et sucré de sa peau rendue moite par l'effort. Bois brûlé et miel. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahi et tout en caressant les flans de Harry il pencha sa tête dans son cou, soufflant dessus avec douceur pour le plaisir de le voir frissonner. Puis approchant toujours plus près sa bouche de son oreille, il murmura « je t'aime ». Trois mots si simples qu'il avait été incapable de prononcer quelques heures plus tôt et qui à présent s'échappaient de lui comme une évidence, une expiration de plus.

Harry qui avait fermé les yeux sous les caresses de son assaillant les rouvrit brusquement à ces mots et se dégagea sans que Drago ne proteste, s'assis pour le prendre dans ses bras, et le regardant dans les yeux pour lui dire d'une voix sûre « je t'aime, Drago ».

Leurs lèvres se mêlèrent à nouveau, et pendant que leurs langues se cherchaient impatiemment, Harry qui avait glissé ses mains sous les fesses du blond le porta ainsi à la tête du lit, l'asseyant sur les coussins.

Drago poussa un gémissement de frustration quand les lèvres du Survivant quittèrent les siennes pour titiller son cou, puis un profond soupir quand elles descendirent jusqu'à son torse pour mordiller ses tétons. Les baisers brûlants de Harry sur lui, ses mains chaudes qui ne quittaient pas ses fesses…

Les bras de Drago glissèrent en tombant du dos de son amant quand la langue de celui-ci continua sa descente vertigineuse. Il était incapable de bouger, son corps entier frissonnant de plaisir et d'anticipation, entièrement abandonné.

Quand Harry posa ses lèvres sur sa verge, son corps se cambra, comme parcouru par un choc électrique.

Quand il la prit en bouche, il ne sut qu'haleter, regardant le brun le sucer avec gourmandise. Cette vision était affolante et ses mouvements d'une lenteur voluptueuse était une délicieuse torture. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait les doigts de Harry palper sa croupe et quand l'un d'eux pénétra son intimité alors que dans le même temps Harry levait vers lui son visage pour lui lancer un regard chargé de désir, il ne put se retenir et jouit en criant son nom et en agrippant ses bras.

Harry, rayonnant de joie à la vue d'un Drago repu par ses soins se releva un peu pour le prendre contre lui. Le blond l'étreignit d'un bras, l'autre main caressant tendrement la chevelure en bataille et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un faible coup soit cogné contre la porte ouverte. Drago y répondit par un grognement qui fut prit par un oui et la voix apeurée d'un elfe restant prudemment derrière la porte se fit entendre « le petit déjeuner est prêt Maître » et sans demander son reste il se précipita dans les escaliers.

L'été prenait fin. La saison des expositions et des ventes pour Drago, celle de la rentrée pour Harry. Drago avait eut beau le supplier de rester chez lui et de transplaner chaque matin vers son école il avait refusé malgré toutes ses manœuvres de persuasions dont la perfidie l'avait plus amusé que convaincu. Il prétextait qu'il l'empêcherait de se concentrer…

Rien que ça, se disait Drago, comme si mes caresses langoureuses pouvaient l'empêcher de réviser ses cours !

Il finit par se faire une raison quand Harry lui promit de le rejoindre presque tous les week- ends une fois qu'il aurait fini de griffonner ses parchemins. Drago espérait que , comme au temps de Poudlard, il délaisserait souvent ses devoirs pour le rejoindre plus rapidement et les faire juste avant ses cours.

La séparation fut plus difficile que Drago ne l'avait pensé mais il sut faire bonne figure, ne voulant pas culpabiliser Harry. Il savait que ce dernier faisait ce qu'il fallait, et puis après tout il n'avait qu'une année à rattraper.

Leur baiser d'au revoir fut tendre, chargé de promesses et quand Harry le rompit pour transplaner dans un léger craquement, Drago rouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il avait l'impression douloureuse de n'avoir que rêvé ce baiser et l'absence d'Harry se faisait déjà cruellement sentir.

Il se reprit cependant au bout de quelques jours. Ses semaines étaient occupées par son travail. Ses toiles avaient encore plus de succès qu'avant, ayant gagnées en intensité (la presse spécialisée vantait ce qu'ils appelaient sa « période verte »), et ses week-ends étaient souvent consacrés à Harry qui revenait aussi souvent que possible.

Quand celui-ci reçut enfin son diplôme de fin d'études, Drago assista à la cérémonie et raccompagna le jeune diplômé jusque « chez eux », s'amusant à lui faire passer l'entrée du loft comme à une jeune mariée ce qui lui valut de la part de Harry un regard noir puis un grand éclat de rire.

FIN


	10. Réponse aux reviews

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Minerve, Lilyep, Shiny Miss, Crasysnape** : En effet, c'est mignon, choupinoux et romantique mais la prochaine fic le sera beaucoup moins, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.

**Gaelle Griffondor** : oui, d'autres fics arrivent !

**Aileen **: il faut bien un début à tout…pas grave si tu n'as pas reviewé avant l'essentiel c'est que ça te plaise !

**U.$.Hermy** : tu m'avais promis de lire ma fic??? On se connaît ????? En tout cas merci !

**Shetane** : merci !!!

**Niil-iste** : Comme j'ai pas pu attendre pour te répondre tu sais déjà ce que je pense de ta review et j'espère que ma prochaine fic, tu la trouvera gratinée à point et pas fadasse jusqu'au bout !(pour ceux qui liraient celle reviews autre qu'elle, moi aussi je trouve la fin culcul)

**BlackNémésis** : mon petit rayon de soleil !!! merci encore pour tes commentaires et j'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée d'Halloween !

**Momo13** : Bon ben j'attend les détails pour me lancer dans ton cadeau bonux !!!

**Ornacula** : la prochaine fic est déjà prête et entièrement écrite, je la poste vendredi au plus tôt.

En exclusivité de ma banlieue sinistre, le titre de ma nouvelle fic :

**Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me**


End file.
